On Your Knees
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: When the haze of sleep pasted she looked up to see Killian, but not her Killian. Captain Hook/Emma Smut.


Emma awoke twisting and turning. Reaching her arm to the other side of the bed expecting to feel Killian's hair covered chest, only to feel nothing. She wiped her sleepy eyes, sitting up with a yawn. When the haze of sleep pasted she looked up to see Killian, but not her Killian. Captain Hook had his leather covered legs crossed as he leaned against his desk, he was wearing a black leather dress shirt with a red V neck vest, his skull necklace hang where his patch of hair she loved was on show.

Sitting up straighter, Emma took in her surroundings. They were aboard the Jolly Roger, the smell of salt and rum filled the air. Silk bed sheet hangs low on her body, allowing the cool air to hit her breasts, her nipples standing to attention.

Looking back at the man before her she noticed the bulge in his tight pants. The silhouette showing her just how hard he was. She licked her lips "Why don't you come over here and wrap that pretty month around the captain's cock?" He said with a husky voice. Emma quickly gulped looking at him with surprise. "That wasn't a question love, do it or I'll force you,"

Emma had never seen this dominant side before, it wasn't like they'd never had a hard fuck. But this was different, Hooks eyes darken and he grunted when she didn't respond. O, how she liked it, "What if I want you to force me?" She said, unbelievably turned on, her thighs becoming slick as the want for him to dominate her increased. A satisfied grin spread across his face. "This will be fun," He said walking towards her slowly unzipping his pants.

They hit the floor with a loud thud, Hook taking his cock in hand. Standing tall beside the bed, a wicked smirk upon his face. "On your knees," Emma looked up, tilting her head giving him an innocent smile, making no attempt to move. "Now!"

His voice was so rough, angry. It was just what she wanted. Still not moving, she gave him a challenging stare. Instantly his hand landed in her hair, pulling her to stand. Silk sheet joining his leather pants. Leaving her complete bare and at his mercy. "Now listen here you wrench, you are going to get on your knees and suck my cock or else!."

She just smiled, this game they were playing was making her crazy. She was so close to giving in, to do as say he said. But it was more fun this way, hotter. Emma could see in his eyes that Hook knew what she was playing at. He smirked, "I'm going to wipe that damn smile off your face!"

He pushed her down, knees slamming on the wood. She took a breath in, slight pain ran up her body. Then her breath was quickly taken away. Hook's cock entering her mouth with full force, she gagged as it hit the back of her throat. He pulled her back giving her a second to take a breath, before slamming back in.

His grunts got louder and louder as he pulled her by the hair, back and forth. Forcing himself as deep as she could take. She was a mess, coughing and gagging, saliva dripping down her chin. She loved it. She was dripping, her core aching with the need to be touched. Making sure Hook would see, Emma slid her hand down between her legs.

"No, you don't" Hook said as he yanked on her hair, his cock making a loud pop as it fell from her lips. Emma was thrown on the bed, her body being flipped, landing on her stomach. Completely at Hooks mercy, she gasped as his hand landed on her ass, the sting stocking and also exciting her.

He slapped her 10 times, changing which cheek each time and making her count them on "10!" she shouted. Breath heavy. "Please! Please, I need to come!" Hook only smirked. Flipping her on to her back. "Now now, love. You need to finish want you started" Emma didn't fight him, coming to kneel in front of him once again. Taking his cock in her mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair one more as he began to fuck her face. She let him, relaxing her throat, moaning with each deep thrust.

"Oh... Gods... Going to.." Hook grunted deep and loud as he pushed himself so deep Emma couldn't breathe at all, holding there as his seed spilled down her throat. There was so much, too much. She pushed on his thighs, but he held tight to her hair. So she did the only thing she could think of, she bites down.

He got the message then, quickly pulling out. Emma coughing, some of his release dribbling down her chin as she calmed her breathing. Hook looked slightly worried, she smiled brightly at him, giving a slight nod to assure him she was okay. "Now where is my reward."

Pulling her back to the bed, descending down her body with his lips to her aching core, she moaned as he was breathing hot against her clit. The anticipation of his touch so strong she was begging, pleading with him to just make her come already.

Killian woke with a start to Emma talking in her sleep, at first he was worried she was having a nightmare. But what he saw when he opened his eyes, made him rock hard. She was moaning, the bed sheets pushed down just enough to see her legs spread wide, fingers lighting rubbing her core.

Smiling to himself, Killian quietly moved down, positioning himself between her legs. Slowly moving her hand out of the way to drive in. She was utterly soaked, her juices tasted heavenly. It took only seconds for her to wake up, her climax shocking both of them. "Hook!" Killian pulled back, looking up at Emma, her cheeks bright red.

She hadn't called him that in such a long time, but it didn't make him mad. Just curious as to what she had been dreaming of to make her come in mere seconds. He smiled at her, she would tell him when she was ready. And right now he had a raging hard boner he needs to take care of.

Emma gave a shy smile, coming to give him a deep kiss before pushing him back, lips enveloping his hardened length in her mouth. He threw his head back, the feeling of her taking him deeper than ever before making him want to come, but he held back. If only for a few minutes before his release shot in her mouth.

Emma never told him what she had dreamt of that night, but when Emma had shyly asked him one night to put on his pirate attire before slipping into the bathroom, only to return dressed in a wench outfit, Killian put two and two together. Smiling as words he never thought he would here tumble from her lips. "Have your way with me, Captain."

If she wanted Captain Hook to come out and play, that's what his Swan would get.

And he may have enjoyed it so much, he suggested they do it must more offend.

Emma agreed with a smirk.


End file.
